(This is an Original book) The Taken
by reesecup0928
Summary: This book is copy righted. Della is 15 years old and is about to be put to the test. When girls ages 13-17 mysteriously disappear, Della is kidnapped and taken into an underground organization run by teenage boys. Where the boys pick which girl is going to be theirs Della get a surprise the of her life.


**I woke up in this place. It is dark, cold, and quiet. My head is pounding and I cant move. I tried to struggle but the chains holding me down start to make loud clanks and these men come in. I feel sting in my neck and I'm asleep again. I hear men outside talk about the girls. Are the ready? Do they need more treatments? How many more are coming? But First, Let me explain to you how I got here. I think I have been in here for a week. So 2 weeks ago there were reports on the news of teenage girls ages 13-17 were disappearing through the night. 250 girls have been taken so far in the city of Philadelphia. I remember one night these people in black mask came into our house. I was asleep in my bed and I heard a noise. When I looked up to see what it was there was a guy next to me. He put his over my mouth and shushed me. I just stared at him until finally he spoke. I'm so sorry he said. He went to kiss me but this is when I pounced. I hit him in the face and ran to the stairs, he chased after me. I ran down the stairs and there were 3 more in mask. I was fighting them off quite nicely until the boy from upstairs screamed my name. I looked at him with his mask off. I was in such shock I couldn't believe it was him. He distracted me which gave them the time to get the needle out and stick it right in my neck. I woke up chained here. The guy I have know since 3rd grade was the one that go me here. By the way, my name is Della, and the boy who got me stuck in here is named Rabbie. We have been in the same school for the past 7 years. What surprised me was that he was the kindest, smartest, most sophisticated person I know. What is strange about this place is I am never hungry, have to go to the bathroom, or tired. My door opened. 2 boys, no older than 16, came in. One put a needle in my neck and the other unlocked the chains. The second my hands were unlocked I fell over. But one of the boys caught me. I know I wasn't the lightest thing but he held me up like I was a feather. They helped me out of the room and then I realized I was only wearing a bra and underwear. The boy on my left had blond hair, blue eyes and was about 5'9. The boy on my right had brown hair and green eyes and was around 5'11. The brown hair boy must of saw me looking at him because he started to talk. "We're taking you to get clothes and freshen up", he said while eyeing me up. I said," Who cares about freshening up, can we could to Dairy Queen. I got him to smirk, but then he looked straight with no emotion on his face. We made a turn and I saw that other girls were being taken too. We came up to a red door and the blond boy nocked 5 times. The door opened up and there was 3 women there. The boys laid me on a table and started to walk away. I grabbed the brown hair boy's hand. "What are they going to do to me" I whispered to him. He shook his head and looked down, and for the first time since I've been here, I was genuinely**

 **scared. The one woman came over to me and took my hand. "You'll be fine dear", she said, "I'll take good card of you."**

 **" My name is Judy and I am going to be sort of a stylist for you." Judy had black hair with strips of grey in it. Her eyes were crystal blue and she had a warming smile. Judy looked like she was 55 but when I asked she turned out to be 24. Judy came back with a towel and told me to strip from my from and underwear. I put the towel over myself and followed her down to a bathing center. There wear at least 50 bathtubs in there with curtains. Judy started the bath and gave me shampoo, conditioner, coconut bath wash, a sponge, and a razor. I scanned the room for doors, but the only door in the room is the one we just came from. I had 45 minutes to take my bath, then I would meet Judy and get clothes and do my hair for the picking. I had no clue what the picking was and Judy would not tell me. After being locked up for a week a bath was just what I needed. I used almost all the shampoo and body wash, and shaving has never felt better. A little bell rang telling me my bath time was up. Judy was by the door waiting for me. She lead me through the maze of hallways, that I was sure if I tried to escape I would definitely get lost. We reached a brown door which said dressing room on it. When she opened the door all I saw were beautiful clothes and accessories. She took me into the back room which looked like a huge Victoria Secret. Bras of every size and pattern were there. Some had diamonds, others had words. The one that got my attention was a tan push-up bra with black lace. Judy saw me staring at it and took it down then got a pair of underwear. She took me into the clothing department and stared pointing out things she thought I would like. Boy was she wrong. She was picking out showy, shinny tops. I picked out a grey tank top and stretchy jean shorts. I grabbed a pair of flip-flops and a little wrist purse. Judy looked rather surprised but didn't say anything. She took me into the makeup department, and I thought I was in Sephora. When I looked in the mirror I realized I didn't have any pimples and my face wasn't red at all. Actually I lost a lot of weight and looked half of what I used to weigh. I asked Judy just to put eyeliner and lip gloss on and to brush my hair. When she was done I looked very simple, but I never looked better. I hated it. I didn't even recognize me. My nose was smaller and I didn't have my bushy eyebrows. There was a beep and the door opened. A young guard came in and it hit me. I haven't seen anyone except for Judy that looks older than 16. The guard lead me to a line of girls. All of them had there hair done and were wearing showy clothes. The girl behind me wore a bra with 3 times extra padding and you could tell. The guards took us into a room and made us stand in line 8 by 8. A boy came in and all the guards straightened up. I couldn't see who it was due to all the girls wear 8 inch heals in front of me. He left the room and a red light came on. Around 60 boys came flooding into the room with a device that looked like an Ipad. Each one looked at the girls then taped a button on there Ipads. When I boy passed me I got a chance to look at the screen. There was 64 squares and some were red some were green. Then when he tapped a green square it turned red. Then I thought about the movies. The boys were freaking choosing there seats for the movie. They were choosing us. Each guy got a girl and once he choose her the light would go red. I was pissed off and wanted to leave. I tried to move but the guard gave me look. The doors were shut and probably locked anyway. After another few minutes the light turned green and all the boys exited. The girls were pushed into another room, but when I tried to leave the guard stopped me and told me to stay. I figured I wasn't picking so I'd have to wait until someone picks me. Another batch of girls came in and I recognized my friend Carmon. She saw me and started to smile. She ran out of line and stood by me. The guards must of missed her because they let her stay. "What's going on," she whispered. "There making the boys pick one of us to have I thing", I replied. "Why are you still here, then." I looked down. "I guess no one picked me." The light turned green and a the boys piled in. This time Rabbie was there. He saw me and rushed right over to me. I could see he was trying to push my square, but it wasn't working. He kept pressing and finally ask," Are you apart of the second batch"? I shook my head. He looked away and kept mumbling I'm sorry.**


End file.
